Hide the Rum
by TheGreatAmericanNightmare
Summary: Once a stowaway on the Black Pearl, she was now a temporary crew member until the next port. But things seemed to have gone differently since that decision...will she stay or will she go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hide the Rum!**

**YAY! Another story by me! Lol. So, ever since I've started hearing about the new Pirates movie, my addiction to the movie has returned. I have no idea if the title will end up having anything to do with the story, but it sounded good at the time. YAY! ...I don't even know what this is gonna be about, im just gonna go with it.**

**Chapter One: Running Away.**

18 year old McKayla Egnersat at the end of a dock, swinging her feet back and forth while singing her favorite pirate song.She laid back, her hands behind her head, looking up at the stars above her. There was nothing she liked more than the sound of the sea and clear dark skies. She only wished she could be with her father onhis ship the_ Golden Phoenix. _She was forbidden from going out to sea with him. He was too worried about the dangers of a girl of McKayla's age being on a pirate ship. McKayla's father was Captain William Egner, a pirate. The Phoenix may not have been a well-known ship, but it was a ship of pirates nonetheless. They raided ships, ransacked villages, and reeked havoc in anyway they could. McKayla had tried many a time to stowaway on her father's ship, but she was always caught. She had many arguments with her father, and none of them resulted in her winning.

She sighed as she stood slowly, knowing it was time for her to go back home. Her mother would be waiting for her, probably angry as usual. Her mother was always angry for the first few days after her husband left once again in the search of more treasure.McKayla didn't know why, it happened every few weeks, and it had stopped effecting her that much, except for when she tried to get her father to take her with him. She hoped that one day she would be able to go. One way or another she would find her way out to sea. As she walked back to her small house in Port Royal, she smiled as she remembered her first day at sea, before her father had became a pirate.

_McKayla stared out into the horizon. She sat on her father's shoulders as he steered the ship out of the harbor on his way to the next port. She smiled as she felt the wind blow through her thick brown hair, and heard the waves of the sea splashing against the ship. It had been a beautiful day_, _and it was fading into a beautiful night. Father and daughter watched the sun set over Carribean waters. McKayla yawned and stretched, her little body ready for bed._

McKayla had been 5 then. It had been 13 long years since she had been on the sea, and she missed it more than anything. It had only been one time, but she remembered it like it was yesterday. A child born to be at sea, she longed to be back on the sea.

"Momma, I'm back!" McKayla announced as she cautiously walked through the house.

"'Bout time you got home! You've been gone since noon, child!"

"Im sorry Momma. It won't happen again"

"You say that every time, yet it happens again and again. Your father banned you from sailing on the sea, and I'm getting close to banning you from even SEEING it!"

"You wouldn't DARE!" McKayla yelled at her fuming mother.

"You know I would McKayla Jo! Do NOT tempt me child! I'm sick of you wandering at these hours!"

"Im sorry Momma!" McKayla walked past her mother, heading up the stairs to her room.

McKayla's mother sat down on the couch, her head rested on her hand. She didn't want McKayla near the sea. She had her reasons, but McKayla would never know.

----

McKayla went through her closet, throwing some clothing and essential items into a small bag that sat on her bed. Once finished rummaging through her belongings, she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed downstairs. She found her mother sleeping on the couch, smiled and sneaked through the room, managing to open the door without making a noise. She set a note down on the table next to it, and crept off into the night. She made her way to the docks, careful not to be seen by any of the night time wanderers. Once she successfully made it to the docks, she found the perfect ship. She climbed aboard, carefully avoiding the few people that remained on the ship and sneaked down into the brig. _Hey, it may not be the nicest place to hide, but it saves them the trouble of throwing me down here when they find me ._ She thought. She threw her stuff down into a corner and sat on top of it, waiting for the crew to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gasp! First chapter is done! And just because I have nothing better to do with my life at the moment, imma write another one! Yay! Go me!**

**Chapter 2: Discovered**

McKayla woke from her light slumber as she heard footsteps on the deck above her. The crew had arrived. Soon she'd be back on the sea where she felt she belonged. She smiled as she slid as far back into the corner as she could, not wanting to be discovered until they were to far out to turn around and come back. Staying as quiet as she could, she listened to the captain bark orders at his crew and the crew carry out said orders. Soon enough, she felt the ship move and head out to the sea. She set her head against the dark wood of the ship and tried to get a little sleep.

_The crew would have no reason to be down in the brig at the moment, right?_ She thought. She dozed off with the gentle rock of the ship and the sea, not hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs. Apparently she had been snoring rather loudly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A stowaway methinks!" The voice of the pirate shook her awake.

"Please don't kill me!" she begged.

"That's up the captain, sweetheart!" the man said as he dragged her up the stairs.

"Please! Let me go ! You're hurting me!"McKayla screeched as she fought to get away from the giant man. He ignored her requests and threw her to the ground before the captain's feet.

"Captain Sparrow! I found a stowaway! What should we do with 'er?"

"I dunno...lemme think 'bout it fer a bit. Take 'er to me cabin!" He ordered.

"Aye sir!" Blair picked McKayla up roughly, and followed out the order.

McKayla took in her surroundings as she sat shivering on the floor of Captain Sparrow's cabin. She stood on shaky legs to get a better look around. Finding her way over to his desk, she looked intently at the maps that lay there. She sat in a chair that had been knocked over and studied one of the maps.

"Isle de Muerta ..." she said quietly. "Where have I heard of that before..."

"Tis where the cursed treasure of Cortez is hidden, young missy. Now, if you'd be so kind as to tell me what you're doing on me ship?"

"Oh yes. Sorry Captain. My name is McKayla Eg..."

"I asked not for yer name!"

"Sorry Captain. I hid on your ship because I wanted to be on the sea again. It's where I belong Sir!"

"Ah, so you want to be a pirate."

"No, not necessarily...I just want to be on the sea again Sir!"

"Well, I can't very well have a little girl on board a pirate ship, can I?"

"With all due respect, sir, I am NOT a little girl!" McKayla stomped her foot, and glared at the captain.

"You look little to me, missy, even if you WANTED to be a pirate, you couldn't. Ye don't have the strength in them scrawny arms. You couldn't make it on the sea, love."

"Oh, you think so, eh? You really do? I'll show you Captain Sparrow!"

"Ah, and how do you plan on doing that, love?"

"I...I'm not quite sure yet, sir, but I'll find a way to prove you wrong!"

"But what if I decide to kill ye?"

"You wouldn't dare! Do you know who my father is?" McKayla demanded.

"No, nor do I really care, love!" He pushed her off the chair and to the floor. He rested his feet on the desk and picked up one of the granny smith apples that sat on his desk.

"You will once I tell you his name!"

"Who is he then love?"

"Captain William Egner of the Golden Phoenix!" she said with determination.

"Ne'er heard of him."

"Fine. Well, what do you plan on doing with me Captain? Killing me, marooning me, or making walk the plank?"

"None of the above, missy. I'll be dropping you off at the next port. Until then, you'll be working, like any other part of the crew."

"May I enquire as to my sleeping arrangements, Captain?"

"You'll be sleeping in the brig, unless you want to sleep with the crew, which I don't recommend, they haven't had a woman in months." McKayla sighed and nodded.

"Aye, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I own nothing but that which isn't familiar!

**Pookie Power 2005- thanks for the review! Sorry for mildly stealing your plot? Courtesy of your review, I'll write another chapter! Yay!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm looking for someone to edit my chapters! If you're interested PLEASE leave me a message or a comment! Please please please! **

**Chapter 3: hmpf!**

"Hmpf! Too scrawny, he says, you'll never make it, he says! I'll show him!" McKayla as she scrubbed down the deck on her hands and knees. "Can't make it on the sea, eh? We'll see about that!"

It had been 2 weeks since they had left Port Royal, and she had barely enough time to sleep. Captain Sparrow and the crew had kept her busy. It was a never ending task of cleaning and cooking and cleaning some more. She hadn't had to do anything too demanding, but she was just waiting for the day that a storm would come and they'd need her help.

McKayla kept mumbling about the Captain and his accusations and presumptions of her as she cleaned. She was too deep into her thoughts and inner monologues to hear the Captain's foot steps stop by her head. He coughed. She looked up, shocked, and her face turning a lovely shade of red.

"Hi." she said.

"You, crow's nest. Now." he ordered.

"But I've never been up there!"

"Well, now yer gonna be. Now off with you!" at that he walked away, ready to watch her fall before she reached the top.

McKayla sighed and tried to climb up to the crow's nest, but failed. She fell onto the deck with a loud thump. The crew tried to suppress their laughter, but failed. Her face reddened as she tried again, making it half way up this time. Her hand slipped and she started to fall. One of the crew members, Gibbs, had been climbing under her just in case an event like this would have occurred. He grabbed her hand before she could fall any farther. He figured she may be a temporary member of the crew, but it wouldn't do to have her get injured like that.

"Careful there now, Kay." Gibbs said as he helped her climb back down. "Don't want ye te get hurt!" Kay nodded as her feet hit the deck, followed by her less than graceful fall to the deck, butt first. Her face was flushed red, and the crew was laughing hysterically.

"Told ye yer couldn't do it love!" Captain Sparrow said as he walked back to his cabin. Kay glared at him with such force that if looks could kill, Sparrow would have been dead 60 times over. She got up, dusted herself off and went back to scrubbing the decks, ignoring the smart aleck comments coming from the peanut gallery.

"Shut up! All of you!" she yelled. "Bloody pirates..."

**Three days later**

Kay woke up, finding herself still in the brig. Every night she would dream about being in a nice warm bed. No rats. No ice cold water. No aching back in the morning. She sighed as she stood up, rubbing her sore back. She opened the door to her little cell and climbed the stairs up to the deck, grabbing her mop and bucket on her way there. Captain Sparrow blocked her way.

"Captain, it'd be much appreciated if you would kindly step out of my way. I have work to do, and I'd like to get started on it."

"Hold on there now, luv, you've got other things to do today."

"Such as?" She sighed. She had enough stuff to do! Swabbing the deck, cooking for the crew, mending sails and clothing, plus she was planning on trying to make the brig a more comfortable place to sleep.

"What I want you to do, young missy, is to climb you're pretty little butt up to the crow's nest and tell me if you see any sails on the horizon. The crew is itching for a little battle."

"Aye sir." She had mastered the climb the day before. "I might be needing your spy glass." He nodded and handed her his golden spy glass. Sliding the glass into her pocket, she shimmyed up the rigging and stood in the crow's nest, searching for white sails on the horizon. She sighed as she saw the sails behind them.

"Sails behind us Sir." she replied.

"What type of ship?" was her answer.

"I don't know Captain. I'm not familiar with the different kinds"

"Bloody good you are."he said as he climbed up the rigging after her.

**wow, I'm writing short chapters with this story, sorry 'bout that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed...Dee Boggs. Umm...can i get some more reviews maybe? I'll give you a...hug?

Disclaimer: same as every other one I've said.

**Chapter 4: the battle**

"Slow 'er down Gibbs! We've a ship to take!" Captain Sparrow ordered.

"Aye Captain!" Smiles, and cheers broke out amongst the crew as they prepared for battle- the first one in months.

Before to long, it was cutlass against cutlass, pistol shots, and yells filled the air. Crew members of both ships fell as they were injured, and killed. The other crew found themselves out numbered as cannon fire hit their ship, damaging it beyond all repair. Most dropped to their knees to surrender, but the Captain would have no such thing.

"Martins! Baker! Take these men back to their ship and tie them to the mast!" Captain Sparrow yelled.

"Aye sir!" Once the men were tied to the mast securely, the crew ransacked the ship, taking all the things they found valuable.

"Is that everything?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Send them to Davy Jones."

"Aye sir." At that, Captain Sparrow returned to his cabin, forgetting that Kay still remained in the crow's nest.

Kay sat in the crow's nest, shaking. She had never seen such horrible things. Never. She knew she was on a pirate ship, but never had she expected to be IN a battle. Well, not necessarily in, but in viewing point of such a bloody massacre. Blood stained the decks, and she wondered if she would receive the duty of cleaning the mess up. She contemplated climbing down to talk to Captain Sparrow, but she decided against it. For now, she thought, she would avoid him at all costs. And if that means sleeping in the crow's nest, so be it. Kay yawned, stretching as she tried to make herself comfortable.

The battle had taken up much of the day, and the sun was to set soon. She watched the sky change from blue to shades of orange and red as it set. _It looks like it's sinking into the ocean...it's beautiful._ She thought.

The sun had set, and Kay found herself dozing off, despite the early hour. She didn't see the Captain standing at the bottom of the rigging, starting to climb up.

"Kay?" She did not reply as she was faking being in a deep slumber. "Kay, I know you're not sleeping. Wake up." The captain demanded. She mumbled a little, but still said nothing coherent.

"McKayla Egner, wake up before I throw you into the sea!" At that, she awoke. "There we go. Now, why don't you climb down from here and come get some sleep, eh? It'll be uncomfortable out here, you'll wake up sore in the morning, luv." she shook her head, and cowered as for away from him as she could manage.

"Are you afraid of me?" she simply nodded. "Because of the battle?" she nodded again. "Luv, that is a side of me that is only shown in such cases."

"You're a cold hearted man, Captain. You killed those men just to get whatever you needed off their ship, and from what I can tell, it was nothing!"

"This is a _pirate _ship, luv, and this is what pirates do. Certainly you knew that before stowing away on my ship?"

"I did, but I never thought I would witness it"

"I'm sorry about that, luv. Next time, if you're still here, you will be staying in my cabin, savvy?"

"Savvy."

"Now are you coming down on your own, or shallI carry you?"

"I'll do it by myself." It seemed like she didn't have a choice really, so she climbed down after the captain, wondering if she could weasel her way into not having to share a bed with him tonight.

"Well Captain, good night and I shall see you in the morning." She started to walk away, but the Captain grabbed her arm before she could get anywhere."

"You'll be staying with me, as usual, Kay." She simply nodded and followed him to his cabin. "I really wish you would stop calling me Captain all the time. I have a name...Call me Jack, but not in front of the crew."

"Aye Cap...Jack."

"Atta girl. Now, get your arse in this bed and get some sleep. You'll be needing it tomorrow, you've got a deck to scrub down."

Kay's shoulders slumped as she quickly changed into her pj's while Jack had his back turned. Settling down onto the not so very comfortable bed, she tried to keep as far away from Jack as she could manage, which meant she would fall onto the floor if she rolled over in the wrong direction.

"Luv, I really wish you wouldn't be afraid of me. I'm sorry you had to see that today, please try not to judge me because of it. I am not a cold hearted man, McKayla. You'll find that out in time."

"We're almost at the next port, what makes you think I'll stay?"

"I'm just hoping you will. I want to show you that I'm not what you think I am, would you consider staying with me until we get to Singapore?"

"I'll think about it, Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Decisions **

Disclaimer: same as usual.

The Black Pearl had finally made it to Tortuga, every pirate's dream spot. The crew was in a good mood, you could see it on their faces. They all raced into town for rum and pleasurable company, save for the few that had to stay for watch.

"Are you coming, Kay, or do you plan on staying on the ship?"

"I'd like to see the city. After all, this is where I'll be living if decide to leave the Pearl." She knew her answer already, but she had no intention of telling Jack until it was time to leave. She had grown fond of the crew, and had become friends with a great many of them. It would be hard for her to let them go. Jack had a bit of a feeling that she may be staying, but he wouldn't get his hopes up. As much as he hated to admit it, he had been growing to be rather fond of her, he didn't want her to leave.

"Well then, milady," he said as he offered her his arm. "Let me show you the sweet, proliferus bouquet that is Tortuga." Kay accepted his arm and they headed down to the pirate town, port...thing.

Jack laughed at the sight of whores and pirates acting like complete drunken idiots (which they were) sitting on and under rum barrels, getting into pointless fights and passing out on tables or on the ground. The two of them walked into The Faithful Bride, Jack's favorite tavern.

"Oi! Barkeep!"

"Well, if it isn't good ol' Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

"Aye, tis me. How you been Jemini?"

"Not bad, and who is this lovely strumpet on your arm?"

"This be Miss McKayla Egner."

"Egner, eh? I've heard tales of her father"

"FINALLY someone who knows who my father is!" Kay declared. Both men laughed at her. She grinned as her face turned a little red.

"Well, gimme two of the usual, I'll be at my booth." Jack said as he led Kay to a booth in the far corner of the bar. They dodged drunken sailors, the occasional whore, and flying empty bottles of rum on their way there.

Once comfortably seated, the two mugs of rum arrived, served by a pretty little red head barmaid.

"Thank you Mel, to see you again."

"Same to you Cap'n." She flashed a smile at the Captain and headed back to the bar.

"Well, what have you to say about Tortuga?"

"It'll linger..."

"Tis every pirate man's dream. Not a better place than Tortuga...except for maybe Singapore." Jack grinned, showing off a few of his gold teeth.

Kay laughed along with Jack.

"Have you made your decision yes, Kay?"

"Aye."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, Jack."

"Alright. I expect an answer first thing, luv"

"Aye."

Morning came and Kay found herself lying next to Jack, but in a most unusual way. She was wrapped securely in his arms, and was surprised to find herself feeling rather good about it. She smiled up at Jack and pried herself from his embrace to get dressed, she was still in her clothes she had worn the night before. Jack woke up with her movement, sitting up and yawning.

"Morning, luv."

"Morning, Jack."

"I distinctly remember you saying you would tell me your decision."

"Aye, I did."

"And..."

"I'll stay." Jack smiled widely, jumped out of bed, and swung her around.

"I knew you'd see it my way, luv!"

"Jack. I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry, luv." He set her down, but not letting her go.

"Do you plan on letting me go anytime soon?"

"...No."

"Oh. Well then I guess you're stuck dragging me around with you all day."

"I have no objections to that."

"Some how, I knew you would say something like that."

"Aye, and you were correct."

"Always am!"

"You think so, eh?"

"I know so."

Kay found herself still locked in his embrace, and really didn't mind. Jack had kinda grown on her, and she no longer feared him or thought he was the cold hearted man she once thought he was. That was her reason for staying.

Slowly but surely, the crew showed up to set sale once more to continue their pirating.

"CREW MEETING!" Jack ordered.

"Aye Captain!"

The crew gathered around him.

"I have news for all of you. Kay will be staying with us until we reach Singapore. I know how you all adore her, so in celebration of her staying, I say we throw her a party before we go. What do you say boys?"

A chorus of aye's sounded from the crew.

"Gibbs! You see to the rum!Baker! You're in charge of food! Everyone else, find something constructive to do!"

"Aye sir!"


	6. an!

**It seems like I have forgotten a tish bit of my story. Lets just say that a week into Kay's stay, she got moved up to the captain's cabin. Savvy?**

**xoxoxox**

**Sally Mae**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: same as always.

**Chapter 6: Of Parties and Leavings**.** And maybe stayings?**

* * *

Kay had not heard a word of what had been going on deck, she was too busy cleaning up. She felt filthy after being in that bar. She had her fair share of rum, both drinking and having it dumped on her. She was knocked out of her thoughts as the doors slammed shut.

"Oi! Kay! Get you're pretty little arse out here!" Jack ordered

"In a minute Jack, just lemme finish getting dressed!"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Too bad!"

"Ohhh disobeying orders I see."

"Not disobeying, just putting them on hold." Jack left, shutting the doors behind him as she finished dressing. Once done, she walked onto the deck, only to find the crew waiting for her. Before she got over the shock, some of the crew started playing music, dancing and singing, and cheering.

"What's this all about!"

"Crew's celebrating"

"Celebrating what, Jack?"

"You and you're staying aboard the Pearl!" Kay blushed a little bit as she walked closer to the crew.

"I really appreciate this, guys! Thank you so much! Now lets get this party started!" she yelled. She grabbed a near-by bottle of rum, and chugged some of it down. Yes, that's right. She had grown quite fond of rum since she had, had to drink it quite a bit. You know, to save fresh water and all. The men cheered, the music continued, and it seemed like Kay had danced with every member of the crew, save for Jack. This was quick to be remedied as he walked over to her where she was dancing and laughing with Gibbs.

"Oi! Gibbs! Be gone with you! It's my turn to dance with this bonnie lass...did I just rhyme?"

"Aye, that you did sir."

"Ha! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! See! There I go again!"

"Well, if you gents are just going to stand around talking about rhyming, I'm going to bed!"

"No! no, no, no! Dance with me?" Jack asked.

"Aye."

The Black Pearl set sail the following evening, setting a corse to Singapore. Jack stood at the helm while Kay helped the men with other tasks.

"Cotton! What's for eating tonight?" Jack asked.

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" was the reply from Cotton's parrot.

"We wouldn't want to eat you, beast! Too many blasted feathers!" Gibbs shouted. The crew laughed at his stupid little joke. Kay giggled a bit on her way to the galley.

"No worries boys! I'll cook something up for us!" Cheers were heard from the crew. Having been treated to Kay's cooking before, they were more than excited to be eating her food instead of Cotton's.

Jack's gaze was still locked on Kay as she walked down the stairs, and even when she was out of sight, he was still staring at the spot she had been at.

"Jack!" Gibbs yelled. "JACK!" Jack shook his head, as if trying to get some thoughts out of his head and focus.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"Kay. Why don't you just tell her you love her?"

" 'Cause I don't, mate."

"No point in lying, Captain. The whole crew knows. It's quite obvious..."

" Well, you're all sadly mistaken. I do NOT love Miss Egner. And I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"And why is that?"

"I'm a PIRATE! A pirate can't have anything, least of all a woman, to hold him down!"

"Why not keep her aboard, sir? The crew would love to have her stay!" Martins asked. He had been working behind the two as the conversation had been going on.

"And have us all be distracted? A beautiful woman like her on board would get very tempting for us all, I'll not be having her ravaged aboard my ship."

"I assure you, Captain. Nothing of the sort would happen. Besides, she's an excellent cook, you must admit you'd rather have her fixing your meals than Cotton."

"Aye, that I do..."

"Gibbs, what say you about keeping her on board?"

" Tis bad luck, Captain...but I think we'd all take the risk."

" Well, I guess it's all up to Kay then."


	8. the actual chapter seven

**Singapore**

Disclaimer: same as usual tear

Thanks to those who have reviewed...which isn't very many. Phooey. I could really use the self esteem boost...so review people...please?

Now that the crew decided that Kay would stay, if she wanted to, it was only a matter of finding the opportune moment to ask. Jack swaggered his way down to the galley to see what Kay was whipping up for him and "the boys" as Kay called them.

"Hello Jack." She called from around the corner. She held a bowl in one hand, and was stirring the contents of said bowl with the other.

"How do you ALWAYS know it's me, love?"

"No one else walks like that, Jack."

"Ah."

"We're kinda out of rum up here, because SOMEONE I know keeps drinking it all, then complaining that there's none left! Now, go down to the hold and get us some more!"

"Who do you think you are? The captain?" he asked her. Then he got the death glare. "Aye, I shall venture forth into the bleak, dark, hold of me ship to get some rum for ye."

"Atta boy." She grinned as she saw Jack unlocking the door while muttering something about her bossing him around like she was his mother. "I heard that Jack!" she yelled after him.

Jack chuckled as he got to the bottom of the stairs, hanging the keys on a nail that stuck out from a column of wood. He headed over to the shelf-like thing that held the bottles of various forms of alcohol. There was only a few bottles left. He grabbed all he could and carried them up to the galley.

"Love, remind me to pick up some more rum at the next stop."

"Aye. A pirate like you can never have enough rum, and when there's none left, it's nothing but bitch, bitch, bitch!"

"'Tis true, love."

"I know, now leave so I can finish making your blasted food!"

Jack walked back up to the main deck and was soon approached by Gibbs and a few other members of the crew.

"Did ye ask her, Cap'n?" Gibbs demanded.

"No."

"And why not?"

"It wasn't the opportune moment."

"You and you're damn "opportune moments!" Gibbs exclaimed as he walked away.

"Yes. Damn me indeed. Although there's no point in it, I've been damned ever since I became a pirate!"

"What's this I hear about being damned?" Kay said as she walked on deck to announce the fact that the food was ready.

"Nothin', love. Nothin' at all. Grub's ready I take it."

"Aye. That it is." Cheers rang as the crew literally ran to the galley, fighting over who got what first.

"Well, now that I got you all alone, I've got a question for you."

"And what, pray tell, is that, my dear, dear captain?"

"Wewantyoutostayaboard."

"What was that?"

"I said, we want you stay aboard." Kay's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Um...I'll think about it Captain."

"Aye."

Kay grinned at the captain's back as he headed down to the galley. She already knew the answer.

Days went by, but Kay had not yet given her answer. She was going to wait until they were docked in Singapore before telling the captain anything. Conveniently, they would arrive with in the next hour or two, she had been told.

As they docked their ship, the crew dispersed into the crowds, immediately heading towards the first brothel or bar they could find. The captain, on the other hand, stood behind Kay, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Well, what's your answer, love?"

"Hmm...I think I'll stay Jack...I like it here."

"Well, the crew will be ecstatic about this. I'll have to inform them as soon as they are back. Until then, love, do whatever you like. As for me, I'm going to go get shit faced and find the best looking whore money can buy." Kay nodded as she watched Jack disappear into the crowds as well. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when Jack had mentioned the whore.

"_Wouldn't expect anything different anyhow. He's a pirate. That's what pirates do. They pillage, plunder, rifle and loot...then stop at a port, get shit faced and fuck whores. Bleh." _

She walked into the captain's cabin and looked around for something to do. Alas, she found nothing, so she climbed up to the crow's nest to watch the clouds as she waited for the captain to return.After about a half hour or so, boredom struck, and she headed back down to the cabin. Whilst sitting up there, she thought of a poem...or song...that she thought was kinda cool.

_Seize the Day_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost _

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over _

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time _

_But I'm too young to worry _

_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past _

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while _

_I can move on with you around _

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever? _

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done _

_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you _

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time _

_But I'm too young to worry, (a melody, a memory, or just one picture) _

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost _

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over _

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in _

_No longer needed here so where do we go? _

_Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death? _

_But what if there is no eternal life? _

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time _

_But I'm too young to worry, (a melody, a memory, or just one picture) _

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost _

_Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over _

_Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here _

_Please tell me what we have is real _

_So, what if I never hold you, or kiss your lips again? _

_So I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see _

_I beg don't leave me _

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost _

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over _

_Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you there _

_Please tell me what we have is real _

_(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day) _

_(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day) _

_I stand here alone _

_Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_

(Seize the Day belongs to Avenged Sevenfold!)

_Hmm...kinda catchy!_ She thought as she wrote her words down. For some reason...it kind of reminded her of someone...someone who she could never have feelings for.

_Oh pish posh! Knock those silly thoughts out of your head girl! You can't be having feelings for that man! It wouldn't be right!_

hahaha! God that took forever. Lol. And it's not even that long. Pooey! Oh well. Maybe they'll get longer IF PEOPLE START REVIEWING!

x's and o's!

Sallyscrumtious!


End file.
